Confessions and Giants
by September Lilies
Summary: It all started one afternon, under the luscious Sakura tree, when the two of them are reading. How can a confession spring out of books and giants? read to find out! dedicated to mrysmanga who loves Roald Dahl like me and to AnnaOj for her encouragement


hello! sorry to say but im updating Rivalry's Chemistry next time...im too lazy to type^^"

**DISCLAIMER:** I own Gakuen Alice! *pause* But why do i feel like there are evil auras around me?

**DEDICATION:** for mrysmanga who loves Roald Dahl like me and to AnnaOj for those wonderful words of encouragement and awesome reviews!

**BY THE TIME YOU'RE READING THIS, THIS IS ALREADY EDITED**

read and enjoy!

* * *

It's a typical afternoon at Gakuen Alice. Students were scurrying around, finding the shortest means on how to get to their cafeteria in no time, or else there would be no more seats left for them to eat their lunch. Teachers were a tad busy at the faculty room, too, either checking their student's test papers or taking a diminutive amount of sleep to make up for their lost energy. Yes, high schoolers are a bit too much to handle, much harder than looking out for a bunch of three year-old toddlers.

Everyone is in a hurry, except for our two most beloved teenagers. They are sitting under the shade of a luscious Sakura tree, backs on each other and leaning on the tree's both sides, each holding a reading material.

Natsume is clutching a manga on his left hand, while his right hand is under his head, serving as a comfy pillow. On the other hand, Mikan is holding a book containing the compilations of Roald Dahl's famous masterpieces. In reality, Roald Dahl is her favorite author, and this small book in her hand is her most valuable property.

Silence engulfed these two beings, both of them engrossed on whatever chapter they are on, savoring the imaginative events on each page, taking in deep those wonderful lines (in Natsume's case, he was just staring boredly at a random page, given that he just finished reading his manga).

With nothing else to do, he made up his mind to take a short nap, since he wasn't the type to re-read those 'oh-so-cliché' lines between the hero and heroine.

"_Tch. When would they ever get original? Those lines are too mushy and cheesy that it keeps on getting into me. Stupid love stories,"_ he cursed mentally.

But at the authoress' point-of-view, he just feels resentful at the fact that those fictional characters doesn't seem to have trouble expressing their feelings. You get what she means.

He was so so close to Dreamland when Mikan spoke.

"Natsume, do you mind if I ask you a question?" she asked, not moving an inch.

"Tch. Aren't you asking one already?" he said irritatingly. Well, who wouldn't if your supposed-to-be sleep was bothered?

"Meanie Natsume!" Mikan exclaimed. He could imagine her pouting and thinking of it made him smile. Really, nobody could be as childish as this girl.

"_Moreover, how could she still look cute with that childish pout of hers? Wait, oh no. I didn't say that!" _He shook his head vigorously as if shaking away a bad dream. _"She doesn't look cute when she pouts. In fact, she looked like a gorilla. Yep, definitely. A funky old gorilla from Mt. Himalaya."_ (**A/N:** Do you believe him dear readers? Denial much?)

"Ne, Natsume, do you believe in magic?" Mikan asked.

Natsume rolled his eyes before answering, "Are you a kid? You're already fourteen and you still believe in those stuffs? I can't believe you woke me up for this. You're unbelievable."

Mikan turned around and they are now face-to-face. "So what if I believed it? Those who don't believe in magic will never find it."

Natsume cocked an eyebrow. "Says who?"

"Roald Dahl!"

He rolled his eyes and gave her a what-the-hell-don't-mess-with-me-or-you'll-get-burned look. Mikan shoved the book to his face – yes, shoved (and now, our dear flame caster is plotting ways on how to get her pay for it later) – and pointed a certain line. She read out loud: "Those who don't believe in magic will never find it." She lowered the book and continued smugly, "Roald Dahl said so himself." She almost looked like a defiant law in court trying to protect a hopeless criminal. But Natsume knew better: an idiot girl like her can't win a case and the poor criminal would just lost his already narrow opportunity to get out of jail.

As Mikan puts her book down, a picture from the bottom of the page caught Natsume's attention. "What on earth, Polka, is exactly this thing?" he inquired, pointing his index finger at a picture of what looked like a face of a pink elephant (to him anyways) with enormously big ears. "Is this some pink version of Dumbo?"

Mikan's face clearly showed that she was shocked, aghast and flabbergasted at what she had heard. "BFG is not a pink version of Dumbo! He is not even an elephant!"

"BFG? So it's a gecko? A Big Fat Gecko?" He meant to ask it innocently but somehow, when words slip out from his mouth, they turn out to be the total opposite of what he meant.

Meanwhile, Mikan's face was beyond…incomprehensible. She was blushing the brightest shade of red, fuming with rage, while the authoress could almost imagine our dear brunette's ears to be blowing with steam (just imagine an ancient train – complete with sound effects – and it'll be a good start for comparison).

"BFG is neither an elephant nor a gecko! His name means 'Big Friendly Giant'! And don't insult those ears of him because they are _magnificent_!" she screeched in one breath.

Like most of you figured, Natsume was shielding his poor eardrum, and as soon as he got a better hearing, he asked, "What's magnificent about those ears? Can he fly using it? Like Dumbo did?"

"Nope. He can't fly using his ears but he has a gift. He could hear dreams and everything around us. He even blows dreams in children's sleep so they could have a peaceful slumber."

"What amazing ears your BFG has," Natsume muttered. And just like that, Mikan launched into her storytelling, while Natsume was quite interested by this pink giant.

"_I can't believe it! Why did I even bother listening to her nonsense stories?"_

_**Because you love her**__, _his oh-so-stubborn conscience intrigued.

"_This is inhumanely impossible!"_

_**No,it's not**_, it persisted.

"_Okay, okay! So what if I love her? Got a problem with that?"_

_**Nothing, absolutely nothing.**_

If his conscience were just alive, he'll _absolutely_ take pleasure in torturing it. But no, life is unfair and he had to deal with it mentally.

Finally, Mikan was already finished narrating her epical storytelling that almost lasted for an hour and a half.

"_And dang, the little girl is sleepy,"_ he thought bitterly. Why bitterly, you ask? Simple. He wants to hear her annoying voice over and over again.

"You know, you and the BFG both had really **big** ears. You may be related," he mocked as he pinched her left ear lightly.

"I figured you'll say that," she yawned sleepily and Natsume felt something smacked his shoulder. Really hard. He sighed.

"You are so impossible to figure out, Mikan Sakura. First, you'll talk too much and then, you'll sleep on me. How much do you want to puzzle me?" he said as he shifted her position and her head is now on his lap. He began caressing her face. "I love you, little girl. Do you know that? Yeah, I bet you don't. You're just too dense for your own good." He said all of this softly, that no one else could hear, except him and **him** only.

"I heard that…," Mikan's sleepy voice proclaimed. She looked up to see Natsume staring down at her. "I am a relative of BFG, remember?"

"You're impossible," Natsume said as he rolled his eyes.

"But you love me still, right?" Mikan said, her eyes twinkling.

"Why are your eyes twinkling?"

Mikan turned away, scarlet all over. Natsume spoke up, "My, my. Don't make fun of my feelings when yours are the same, otherwise."

Mikan groaned. "You're impossible."

Now it was Natsume's turn to do the trick, "But you love me still, right?"

"I guess so…" she mumbled incoherently. Natsume smiled – a smile only for Mikan.

"Sleep now, Miss BFG…while I blow sweet dreams into your peaceful slumber," Natsume said softly, kissing Mikan's forehead.

* * *

how was it? good or bad? im having fun experimenting with one-shots so i forgot about my other fanfic (Rivalry's Chemistry)...anyways, check out my other one-shot (My Hatred For You Is Surely Mutual)

so...review?

P.S. i inserted some of my thoughts here through third-person point-of-view...i hope you dont mind^^...i feel like imitating higuchi tachibana's ways in the manga^^

another thing, did you noticed that in the end, Natsume acted like the BFG himself? haha...that was so sweet of him, calling Mikan 'Miss BFG' and he acted like the BFG in the end...i cant believe he can be romantic XD

please please please please please please please please do leave a review! flame me,criticize or do whatever you want to help me improve^^


End file.
